gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gears of War: Dog of War
Technical Problems Link Don't know if your aware, but the "here" link that's supposed to go to Fanfiction.net instead goes to the Gears of War wikia. Thought I'd let you know. The Cold God 03:02, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know. LoboDiabloLoneWolf 10:25, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Story Reviews/Comments Awesome... ...leeist story ever.--That's the Way the Cookie Crumbles 05:58, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Cheers. ^_^ LoboDiabloLoneWolf 14:39, 12 May 2009 (UTC) THIS STORY IS KICK ASS Your story of survival is just great and had me just hanging out to find out what happens next. Also many congrats on the way you captured Delta squad, you got the dialogue just fine and the personality PERFECT. 60,000 out of 10...in other words...you win. :And thank you for taking the time to leave such a nice message. ^_^ LoboDiabloLoneWolf 14:39, 12 May 2009 (UTC) This story...... Is sheer awesomeness given the form of words. If i had to rate this out of 10, i'd give it a 100. Nelo Angelo 19:31, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Daw, thank you! *hugs* ^_^ LoboDiabloLoneWolf 16:46, November 30, 2009 (UTC) W.O.W. Hello Lobo, I am a new fan to the world of GoW;; have played and finished both games, and am now learning more about the events in-between as well as the background of the characters, and so on. For many years, now, my fan fiction writing has laid within the realms of the X-Men, until I found this game. Thus has started the muses kicking, resulting in a dream so vivid it MUST be written into a fan fiction. I came on here to have a look at what fellow writers have already done and found your story. I have not read it all from beginning to end, but have skimmed through it, reading certain areas properly, and enough to understand and feel the emotion of the story. It is simply beautiful, perfect, amazing! I could feel and picture Muse's struggle and the events she showed so clearly, and as another comment has already mentioned, your capture of Delta's way of speaking and their personalities is so very well done. I had to chuckle at the growing feelings between Baird and Muse, yet, at the same time I was like, "Awww, that's SO sweet!" LOL. I can only hope my efforts at writing a fic is anywhere near as good as this! Then again, it will be my own version of events, and very different, so comparing it really shouldn't be done. Still... wonderful work, Lobo, I will be keenly looking out for any other GoW stories you may write in the future as well.Mana4X2 : Hey thar! You've got me interested now, I'd like to read this dream-fic when it's up and running. ^_^ Thank you for the lovely review and it's fantastic knowing that you can get the feel of the story even just by skimming. I hate it when a story just drags, which probably makes me a hypocrite somewhere down the line. XD Glad you're enjoying the who MusexBaird thing and hopefully, when I finish this one, I might do a more Dom-centric one which'll be fun. LoboDiabloLoneWolf 16:50, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :: Oh, oh, please do! Do you mean Muse and Dom? Cos that would be so awesome! That is actually who I thought she'd end up with in this fic, hun, but at the same time, can totally see why she didn't. Either way, Dom is a sweetheart, so yeah, that'd be awesome to read. Personally, in my fic, cos I am changing the events, Anya and Marcus aren't an item, will have it that they used to be, but aren't anymore, which will thus leave him free for another relationship *whistles innocently*. Yes, my fav character is Marcus, cos he reminds me of my favorite X-Men character, Wolverine. The similarities are just uncanny, minus the powers and feral nature of course, LOL. So yes, again, will be introducing a non canon character, similar to your Muse, but with a very vast twist. Anyways, my lips are sealed. It will take me a while to write it, solely due to the lack of time I often have, but it will be wonderful to know someone is already keen to read it. Btw, when you do add more to this story, PLEASE let me know. LOL. Mana4X2 16:30, December 1, 2009 (EST) ::: ...I never actually thought of that. o_O I woulda thought using Muse again would be going too far... But now I'll have to get readers to vote on it after I'm done with Dog of War. XD I've wanted to do a Dom-centric story for ages, he's my favourite character in Gears, mostly because his story really gets to me and he's always saving my backside in the Campaigns. XD I think he'd be rather fun to work with. Anyway! Must write more, I really really want to finish the fic before New Years because then I'll have written the whole thing in a year! ^_^ PS. Wolverine was always my favourite X-Men character, too. XD Oh, and, in case you didn't know, I tend to update the copy on Fanfiction.net faster then here. Just a heads up. LoboDiabloLoneWolf 18:50, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Tell me about it, just played some more of Gears of War 2 before coming on here, paying particular attention to details I will need when writing my dreamfic, since a lot of it will be taken from the second game, and Dom must have saved Marcus' butt about five times! LOL. I love the comradeship between the two, and adore it when I, as Marcus, can help him or the others, and Dom, in particular helps Marcus, EG: In with the Sires he chainsawed one attacking Marcus, saving me the flame thrower ammo &, I will admit, Marcus' life too, cos I'm going through it on Hardcore *chuckles*. Back to your fan fic, and your future ones, I don't think using Muse is too much, I have an original character I've been using in my X-Men RPG for over five and half years now. They become such a part of it it's almost like they are an original canon ^_^. Thanks too for the heads up about Fanfiction.net, but I'll wait til you update this one hun, cos I don't have much time to go between various forums as it is. I am on here far more than I've ever been on Fanfiction and I even started an X-Men fic over there. Go figure, real life can be such a pain, so best wishes on getting Dog of War finished before the end of the year... whoot! Mana4X2 06:31, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::P.S. Oh my goodness, I just read the latest addition to the story and, quoting the last sentence of where Dom finds out Muse likes Baird: Was he even capable of not being an ass long enough for something like this to happen? That had me cracking up! You have got Baird's personality so RIGHT, Lobo! Hehe. I do want to ask you though, what is a Proem, in all the years I've been writing I've never come across this term. For all I know I've done one before and just never knew it, now that would be weird, lol. Mana4X2 06:44, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, me and my younger sister played it alot when it first came out, I was always Marcus and she was always Dom and it got really hilarious when we started calling each other by the character names. XD Course, being a writer, even other peoples' characters tend to take up residence in your head with all your creations so it ended up being me and Marcus sucked, and my sister and Dom were awesome - many funny conversations to be had there! Glad you liked the newest addition to the story, that line amused me when I wrote it too. XD As for a Proem, as far as I understand it, it's a little like a Prologue but much shorter. A Proem can be like, a couple of paragraphs if that's how you want it. I just used one to introduce each new Act. ^_^ In the meantime, on to the next chapter! LoboDiabloLoneWolf 13:16, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Wow, that was uncanny timing, Lobo. I've just started the dreamfic, I couldn't hold off any longer, but won't be posting it up til there is a bit more too it just yet. LOL. I have another question for you, the way you have set up Dog of War is the best way I can see to do it, as I did have a quick peak at the layout of others here too. So, mind if I use your layout, and, ah, how in the world does one do up a Contents *looks perturbed*? I adore the Proem idea, but won't use it as much you do, I more like the quick quote to open a chapter deal, another thing I've noticed you've done too. I can see this becoming the start of a beautiful Gears of War, Marcus, Baird, Dom, and Cole loving relationship *smirks & pokes out tongue* Don't mind me, I can be a bit a fool sometimes. It's just fun to be talking to someone who understands the love and infatuation that is only continuing to grow in this new GoW fan ^_^. Mana4X2 13:04, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :: Lolza, I dun mind at all! Us Gearheads gotta stick together! And since most of my gal friends either don't play or not as obsessively as I do, it's nice to have someone to talk too who's just as enamoured, so friendship ahoy! ^_^ Also, feel free to use the same layout as I did, makes browsing the fic much easier in my opinion. As for the Content box, it will appear by itself once you start putting in the headings and sub-headings. :D LoboDiabloLoneWolf 13:17, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Us Gearheads?! Oh my goodness, I LOVE that! And I hear ya, a lot of my female friends don't do much gaming or at all, at least not that I know of. I sometimes feel so much like a tomboy or guy cos I am into stuff that most women just plain don't like. LOL. I know it was a shock to the members of my X-Men forum when I said I was playing GoW, let alone that this revelation brought out I was actually a gamer in the first place! LOL. Anyways hun, I was just thinking, if you don't want your Fic Review Page clogged up with, what is obviously going to be us talking alot about more than just Dog of War here, then hit up my User Talk page, and there are also the instant messengers, IF you are comfortable in chatting via them (if so, I will gladly give you my accounts on the one of your choosing first). Right now, I'm so very excited, cos my Gears of War book order just arrived, I now have Aspho Fields, Jacinto's Remnant, and the comic that fills in the gap between the first two games. Unfortunately, some of the pics are a bit graphic for me, and the swearing, erm, yeah, I'll be going through and censoring some of it, but overall, it looks SO good, can't wait to read them all. Hehe. Mana4X2 05:40, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Instant messenging's fine for me, I'm on MSN. You can pick up my email from here as it's a more secure system then just posting it on here. :) I've avoided the novels/comics myself, mostly because I've been told that Traviss kills the source material with it. Personally I don't mind the gore, but I've learnt to mentally screen out most of the swearing - and Gears is generally much better then most for not dropping F-bombs all over the show, which gets sooooo annoying. Anyway! Hope to see yeh soon on messenger! XD LoboDiabloLoneWolf 13:44, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Brilliant! Hey lobo, your story is so fantastic I keep going back on this site to see if you added more, lol it gets kinda annoying coz I keep going on and on, keep writing your story is turning to an obsession xD Libbybaloo 17:31, November 29, 2009 (UTC) : *snigger* Well, you're next hit is on Fanfiction.net right now, so enjoy! XD LoboDiabloLoneWolf 16:47, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ... (Scratches head)...now that took a weird turn, lolz. I got a little lost, did I miss something from something earlier, or was it suppose to lead to something else entirely? --Jonesybites 01:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Dang, I was worried about this... Which bit didn't make sense? LoboDiabloLoneWolf 01:08, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Oh, good it's not just me...I'm kidding, I'm somewhat sane...I think, hmmm. Anyways,either I missed something from some of the earlier chapters, (I wouldn't be suprised if I did) or was this something that you are now introducing that I just didn't catch on from Muse's earlier contacts with the Locusts. What appears to me (and it may be just me) that all of a sudden, she is now having some telepathic bond/link with whom (I wasn't quite sure if it was Myrrah or a Kantus) is taunting or luring her into their "confidence,"(would that be the right word)? I just wasn't quite sure where you where going with it because it came right out of nowhere, which is why I beleived I may have missed somthing, somewhere to connect the dots from her previous encounters with the Locusts, so to say. Anyhoot, that's what I was trying to clarify. Sorry, I should have explained that better. --Jonesybites 01:35, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::There are links to this from earlier chapters (corresponding with the "flashback" things) where Muse had brushes with the Locust - but they are brief and happened ages ago. Yes, it is Myrrah that's gotten in contact, but it's only through the radio (no sudden telepathic abilities, thank goodness. ;D). Now I think about it, it's probably the format I've put it in - italics for both Myrrah and the flashbacks - that may make it confusing. Sorry about that. As for whether the Queen's luring Muse into her confidence (yes, right word xD) or just making her paranoid will be revealed in the next chapter or so. Again, thanks for pointing out possible weaknesses, you always manage to make me think about what I've written in a different way. :) LoboDiabloLoneWolf 01:56, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Gotcha...that makes sense now. I'll have to go back to the links to update, I slept since then, lol. That's actually a good idea, (posting links for references) I probably should do that for mine, lolz. Otherwise, cool, we'll have to wait to see what transpires from there. --Jonesybites 02:26, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh no, no not actually links. I mean literary links, refering to earlier events... Kinda cool idea though... LoboDiabloLoneWolf 10:37, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I KNEW IT! I did, I did! Well, kind of. Lobo hun, you really are a girl after my own heart. LOL. Done in a very, very different way to what I had planned, but oh wow, soooooo good, brought together so well. Can't wait to read it properly rather than quickly since I don't have much time at the moment, but again, I KNEW IT! GRINS. Now I understand why it is you said you are very close to finishing it. Whoot! Mana4X2 07:49, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::*giggle* You have sumat similiar planned? That'll be interesting. xD By your reaction, I'm hoping you gasped (all I want is one reader to go *GASP* No! heh). And yes, the ending is closing in! Much plot, action and ansgt to wrap up! Lobo Diablo, Away! :D LoboDiabloLoneWolf 10:37, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Lol, hun, trust me I gasped, cos I knew something was coming, I just didn't know exactly what. Yet, when I read/skimmed, I was like, "Hah, that makes so much sense." LOL. As mentioned, I do have something similar planned, but only in the sense that the main characters in my fic so far aren't the only ones wanting to know what is going on. The Locust will have a big part in it as well, particularly one of them. Gah, I can't really say anything more. LOL. Did you see mine is up? Did ya? ^_^ :::I think when Dog of War is completely finished, I'll go back to the beginning and read it properly to the end. I'm kind of that way inclined, like to have it all there before committing full time to it, if you know what I mean? Anyways hun, can't wait for the climax of this, and hope you like mine so far too. Jonesy, the wonderful lady that she is, has already started up a TalkPage for it, so, when you do finally have the time to get to it, let me know what you think over there ^^. :::Mana4X2 11:49, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yours is up!? o.O Where!? LoboDiabloLoneWolf 12:03, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::Lol, I didn't want to put a link to mine on your Fic TalkPage hun, but since you've now asked for it, here Gears of War: Deployable Weapon ^_^. :::::Mana4X2 12:48, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::: YAY! *runs off to read* You could put a link on your profile page! xD PS. It says Act 2, is that right? LoboDiabloLoneWolf 12:57, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Grins. Yes hun, that is right. By now you've probably read the Summary, explains why. And wow, I so did not think of that! Lol. Will do it now. Mana4X2 11:28, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Yay pics... Boo, you didn't post a chapter (throws a crumpled, paper ball)...but I like the cool pic! We need more pics! --Jonesybites 03:46, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry about that, Jonesy. ^^; Writer's block is still being a git at the minute. *beats it with baseball bat* LoboDiabloLoneWolf 11:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) -''Creeps In''- Hey lobo sorry for interupting on here ^.^ you having troubles writing? D; Btw I loved the pic :D I agree with Jonesy we need more pics ^.^ Libbybaloo 15:06, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : Hey matie! Unfortunately yes, just been suffering writer's block. Hopefully it'll shift soon and I can post something at last. X3 LoboDiabloLoneWolf 00:08, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Evil writers block :( I'd help give you some ideas but its your work xD I don't want to ruin it lol but yer we're all willing to come up with suggestions :) ::Get well soon Wolfie :D Libbybaloo 14:48, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh I've got the ideas, it's just getting them to read well. xD LoboDiabloLoneWolf 00:38, March 30, 2010 (UTC)